Clifford Howard
Clifford, also known as Clifford the Big Red Dog, is the 10 year old giant pet dog of Emily Elizabeth Howard, and the titular protagonist of the series. He was voiced by Brent Titcomb in the 1988 series, the late John Ritter in the PBS series that aired from 2000-2003, and the movie, which is one of three films dedicated in his memory, and Lara Jill Miller as a puppy in the prequel series. Clifford’s massive size was caused by the amount of love that Emily Elizabeth gave him. Personality Clifford is a helpful, outgoing and a friendly dog. He will always help his buddies in their times of need and give them amazing advice. However, he can also can be gullible and naive and sometimes believes everything he is told. Appearance Clifford is a very big red dog, which sometimes he gets into trouble because of his size or is tempted into trouble by his friends and those he meets. His size, like giants in medieval legends, is inconsistent—he is often shown as being about 25' tall from paws to head, but can appear far larger. Emily Elizabeth gave him a huge amount of love, which caused his big size. Clifford has a tag in Clifford's Really Big Movie. Trivia *Although John Ritter died in 2003, his voice can be heard as Clifford as late as 2004 because Clifford's Really Big Movie was released posthumously. * Clifford was given a prequel series Clifford's Puppy Days that took place during Clifford's puppyhood prior to the Howards' move to Birdwell Island. In this series Clifford is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. * Clifford’s size is never directly explained. However in Clifford's Puppy Days, that took place during Clifford's puppyhood, it is implied that there was a titular event that caused the rapid and unholy growth of the creature. Gallery File:Clifford_the_Big_Red_Dog_(character).jpg Cliff5.gif Char clifford 05-over.png Clifford2.png Clifford.png Clifford.jpg 2002-11-13 - 217a Clifford's Cookie Craving.png 1457719 10152014634962505 1129961207 n.png Art clifford bone.png Art clifford boogie.png Art clifford dancing.png Art clifford handstand.png Art clifford laying.png Art clifford sitting.png Art clifford standing.png Art clifford think.png Art clifford waving.png|Caroline owner from marc brown Art_clifford-big-green-gray-dog_standing.png 25feettalldoggray.png Well, That's Big Red Dog.jpeg|Clifford in Clifford's Really Big Movie Untitled 396895.jpg Untitled 396893.jpg Untitled 396862.jpg Untitled 397009.jpg Untitled 397007.jpg Untitled 397005.jpg Untitled 396994.jpg Untitled 396996.jpg Untitled 396992.jpg Untitled 396989.jpg Untitled 396988.jpg Untitled 396986.jpg Untitled 396983.jpg Untitled 397019.jpg Untitled 397074.jpg Untitled 398841.jpg Untitled 398838.jpg Untitled 398837.jpg clifford2.gif|Clifford as he appears in the 1988 series Clifford the Big Red Dog at his Doghouse.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog half painted.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog washed.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog in The Big Itch.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog playing with Cleo & T-Bone.png Clifford the Big Red Dog Stuck between 2 Trees.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog Stuck.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog burried in sand.jpg Clifford the Big Red Dog Happy.png Clifford.gif|Clifford in his Artwork for Clifford's Puppy Days Untitled 406369.jpg Untitled 406368.jpg Untitled 406367.jpg Untitled 406366.jpg Untitled 406365.jpg Untitled 406364.jpg Untitled 406363.jpg Untitled 406356.jpg Untitled 406354.jpg Untitled 406349.jpg Untitled 406348.jpg Untitled 406346.jpg Untitled 406345.jpg Untitled 406320.jpg Untitled 406317.jpg Untitled 406313.jpg Untitled 406306.jpg Untitled 406409.jpg Untitled 406404.jpg Untitled 406397.jpg Untitled 406393.jpg Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals